Abigael Jameson-Caine
Abigael Jameson-Caine is a demon-witch that was rescued by Macy Vaughn from a group of demons. History Early Life Abigael was born to the powerful demon, Alastair Caine, and an unnamed witch. She said that her father did not much care for her since she was a female, and she was raised by her mother in Sussex. Throughout the Series Season 2 In "Careful What You Witch For", TBA In "Deconstructing Harry", TBA Personality Abigael is a very complicated individual; her status as a female, and subsequent dismissal from her father, led to her developing a hard distaste to the demonic side of her family, and demons in general. However, she did not think highly of witches either, seeing their methods of accessing magic, particularly potions, to be weak, and was defensive about the Charmed Ones vanquishing demons, even referring to it as "murder." Abigael also is capable of doing what is neccessary, such as work with Mel, Macy, and Maggie in order to track down Harry's Darklighter, and was willing to vanquish the Kyon Queen in order to escape. Physical Appearance Abigael is a white female with long brunette hair. She appears to be in her mid to late twenties. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and people with one’s mind. This power comes from her witch side. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fires with one's mind, which is usually channeled through the hands. This power seems to comes from her demon side. ;Inactive Powers *'Immunity:' Being a half-witch, Abigael is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and Pixie Dust). *'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand otherwise lethal injuries. Abigael was merely temporarily weakened by the Assassin's poison, which is lethal to mortals and witches, and can significantly weaken a Whitelighter. Weaknesses Relationships *'Caine Family:' Abigael did not have a good relationship with her demonic family, because her father cast her out for being female. She resented Alastair and Hunter for their view in patriarchy. However, she still held a grudge against The Charmed Ones for having vanquished the two of them, even going as far as to call it murder. Appearances Trivia *Intriguingly, she appears to be Alastor's only offspring to inherit his notably distinctive and mostly used demonic power—Pyrokinesis. Her two known half-brothers did not inherited this power. *Abigael tried to kill Macy at the end of Careful What You Witch For and in the following episode, Mel called her "Abby". Ironically, there was a psychotic mortal in the original show named Abbey, who tried to kill Prue to replace her, because she was jealous of her life."Sight Unseen" *Abigael mentioned being poisoned by Harry's Darklighter and was able to heal herself somehow. This theorizes she was capable of removing poison from her system. References Category:Season 2 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Charmed-Reboot Main Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Wizards Category:Demons Category:Telekinetics Category:Caine Family Category:Sisters Category:Hazel-eyed individuals